


Rainy Escapade

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One one cold, rainy, night Levy searches for a source of warmth. And finds it in a unexpected place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Escapade

Levy pulled her damp scarf even tighter against her neck. In the entrance of the large clothes store, she was protected from the rain but the cold was still unrelenting to her body. The streetlights lit up the now empty street which was being hammered with large droplets of heavy rainfall. _Just my luck, I don’t even have a jacket_ , she thought,attempting to hide her bare arms from the elements.

As she shuffled under the small shelter, she saw a figure walking down the street and recognised the red and black checkered scarf instantly. _Gajeel_!

“Hey! Gajeel!” Levy called out, silently praying that he’d hear her. She saw his head lift and snap in her direction as he started to quickly walk towards her. Gajeel leaned forwards and stepped into the light, his black jacket open, shining with water, and his scarf plastered against his shirt.

“Levy?” He said, catching her attention, he quickly studied her and noticed her constant shivering. “Jesus Chri-” Gajeel placed a warm hand on her cheek,“ you’re freezing!” He announced, tearing his jacket off and swinging it over her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. Leaning down to face her he smiled lightly .“How’re ya feeling?” 

“Better thanks… But i’m still pretty cold…” She mumbled, pulling the jacket tighter around her petite frame. Levy blushed furiously when she felt Gajeel’s arms wrap around her and her head pressed lightly against his chest. Even though he wasn’t wearing a jacket he was surprisingly warm, and she found herself subconsciously getting more comfortable against his body.

  
“Where’s you car? I’ll walk you back.” he swallowed as he looked down at Levy smiling as she leaned on his chest.

“Just down the road.” She whimpered, hesitant to lose her newfound source of heat and comfort. Pulling away, Gajeel began to turn when Levy grabbed his hand. The two looked at each other, blushing, for a second.

  
“L-Levy?” He stammered, looking down at their linked hands.

  
“I-My hands are still cold!” She exclaimed, biting her lip in nervousness. Gajeel nodded as he took her hand in his completely, allowing their fingers to intertwine comfortably.   
Walking out into the rain, the pair pulled their respective scarves up to their chins. Noticing their synchronised act Levy giggled and Gajeel sustained a content smile. Suddenly Levy felt the weight on her feet disappear, the sensation was easily recognised.

  
_Well shit,  
I slipped…_

  
Levy clenched her eyes shut and braced her body for the impact with the cool concrete,but the pain never came. She slowly opened a single eye to notice that she was staring up into the sky. In Gajeel’s arms. Now aware of her situation she was about to comment on his ‘brilliant rescue’ as the same weightless feeling came again.

_Did he fall?_

  
Before she could react herself, a hand was placed firmly in the centre of her back and the another flew past her head and slammed into the ground to hold the duo up. At this point their faces were centimeters apart, and their hot breath on each others flushed faces. She felt her body being pulled towards his and before she slowly locked lips with him. She could hear the rain patter on Gajeel’s back as he sheltered her from it. A warmth spread across her body, forcing him to deepen the kiss by grabbing his scarf and pulling herself up.

_I’m warm now I guess_


End file.
